Devuélveme a mi novia
by Rox Siniestra
Summary: Este San Valentin no iba a ser como los demás, un descuido de Cupido dejara a más de uno como asesino serial. Los problemas y el caos se hacer presentes y solo les queda una cosa por hacer: lograr que sus novias regresen a sus brazos.


**Bueno mi gente sexy~ Este one-shot lo hice con mi querida amiga Valentina. Ya que estamos practicando como hacer fics entre ambas, pero siento que casi se me destruye la mano intentando que esto se publicara a tiempo~**

**Feliz día de San Valentin, yo amo la friendzone~**

**Disclaimer: Beyblade no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes. El OC de Valentina es propiedad de ella, a mi solo me pertenece mi OC y el de mi hermanita.**

* * *

><p>El día más romántico del año acababa de llegar. Si~ era 14 de Febrero, el día de los enamorados, y también era el día en el que cupido tenía más trabajo. Y... las flechas salieron en todas las direcciones posibles.<p>

Un chico de cabellos castaños iba volando a toda velocidad en dirección a su hogar, el cual flotaba en una nube rosada. "¿Habrá sido buena idea dejarla sola?" se preguntó mentalmente sin dejar de ver su rumbo fijo. El joven de cabellos castaños abrió la puerta de su hogar, la cual tenia una decoración particular de corazones rojos y flores blancas.

Al entrar se veía a una pequeña niña de cabellos rubios como el oro, unos enormes ojos que parecían ser dos piezas de jade, y su piel un tanto pálida. Usaba un pequeño vestido rosa con tul blanco. La pequeña no aparentaba más de cinco años de edad.

La pequeña de cabellos rubios se encontraba sentada en algo parecido a una nube flotante de color magenta, y miraba en dirección hacia abajo, como si... vira a través de una ventana. El chico al verla se acercó temiendo lo peor, y cuando ella le vio le dedicó una pequeña y tierna sonrisa-. ¡Hermano! Ven, mira. Pude hacer tu trabajo mientras estabas descansando.- Su tono alegre irradiaba felicidad, pero las palabras dejaban mucho que desear. Ella señaló varias flechas que se encontraban en un rincón y habían perdido su color, y eso solo dignificaba una cosa: Las flechas habían sido utilizadas.

El joven contó las flechas que habían perdido su color, en total eran seis. Palideció con temor-. Serafina... ¡¿Te atreviste a usar mis flechas?!- Preguntó con un enojo notable a metros de distancia.

-Si...- Sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos, y estaban amenazando con comenzar a derramar lagrimas-. Pero... ¿hice un mal trabajo...?- Preguntó, y ahí comenzó el derrame. Las lagrimas salieron a mil por segundo, junto con un llanto bastante fuerte.

En el mundo humano ese llanto se reflejaba en tormenta, y el castaño entendió que ese solo era el comienzo de su tormento.

* * *

><p>Un joven de cabellos rojos llamado Ginga Hagane se encontraba en el césped pensando que fue lo que acababa de ocurrir: en un minuto estaba besando a su novia, Madoka, y al otro... ella le depositó una fuerte cachetada y se fue gritando el nombre de Yuki.<p>

Nuestro amigo no entendió nada, pero algo para él estaba claro y era que Yuki tenía algo que ver-. Puede ser que aquella apariencia de niño bueno e inocente que no sabe nada sobre de donde vienen los bebes sea tan solo una farsa de parte de él...- murmuró y soltó un ligero suspiro-... tal vez él le ha estado coqueteando a Madoka a mis espaldas todo el tiempo... ¡Mataré a ese shota por robarse a mi novia!

Justamente a una calle de distancia de Ginga se encontraba Masamune, quien estaba huyendo de la ira del rey de las bestias... y también de los cariños y mimos de Hikaru.

Kyoya gruñó de rabia-. ¡Apenas te atrape te mandaré a la morgue Kadoya!- Era oficial, si él agarraba a Masamune habría un funeral.

Hikaru, que estaba detrás de Kyoya pero con el mismo objetivo de atrapar a Masamune, estaba sonriendo con la sola idea de tenerlo a él en sus brazos y besarle la cara-. ¡Amore Mio! ¡Regresa! ¡Ese ogro no te hará ni un solo rasguño!

El joven de cabellos negros continuó corriendo por su vida, hasta que encontró un bote de basura y se encontró, y se escondió en él. Esa fue la única forma de alejarse de la ira asesina de Kyoya y el amor 'repentino' y sin sentido de Hikaru.

Cuando Masamune supo que esos dos ya se había ido suspiró-. Dios casi me matan.

-¿Masamune?

-¿King? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Escapo de Ryuga... Por alguna extraña razón Valentina estaba intentando besarme.- Se explicó King y soltó un largo y sonoro suspiro-. No entiendo a las mujeres...

-¡Novio mio!

King grito como niña pequeña y asustada y salió del bote de basura a toda velocidad-. ¡Valentina no quiero que Ryuga me mate!- Por más que gritase nada iba a lograr que la chica le dejara en paz-. ¡Por favor!

Valentina lo alcanzó y comenzó a abrazarlo-. Eres mio por siempre y para siempre~

-¡Te voy a matar!- King palideció al reconocer la voz de Ryuga-. ¡Di tus ultimas palabras!

-¡Muerte a las tostadas quemadas!- Se echó a correr a toda velocidad siendo perseguido por Ryuga y Valentina.

-Y ahí comenzó otra persecución por causa de las extrañas reacciones de amor repentino de las chicas...- Susurró Masamune pero sintió que estaba... ¿rodando?

-Te encontré Kadoya, ahora muere atropellado.- Y, finalmente Kyoya logró desquitarse un poco con Masamune.

* * *

><p>-¡¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?!- Preguntó entre gritos un pequeño niño de cabellos verdes.<p>

-¡Primero dime tu! ¡¿Que hiciste?!- Gritó su pregunta un niño de cabellos rubios que estaba igual de furioso que el de cabellos verdes.

Ambos pequeños estaban que sacaban chispas con sus choques de miradas, las cuales estaban cargadas de rabia. ¿La razón? Era que sus novias estaban abrazando al otro.

Kenta estaba gruñendo-. ¡¿Qué hiciste para que MI Sarah se aleje de mi?!- Estaba tan ocupado con su ira que no logró notar que Seira lo abrazaba. Miró nuevamente como su novia estaba abrazando más a su 'amigo'.

-¡Primero me dirás como embrujaste a mi novia!- La ira de Yu era enorme, pero por más concentrado que estuviera en matar a Kenta... tenía que alejar a la pequeña de él, ya lo estaba asfixiando.

-Yu~ ya déjalo solo.- Le pidió la pequeña morena, con un tono de voz muy tierno como para ser ignorado-. Vamos por un helado para compartir ¿si?- Le dio un beso en la mejilla y sonrió.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, y fue lo que hizo que Kenta pareciera más maniático que un Tsubasa invadido por el poder oscuro de L-Drago-. ¡Ya estuvo bueno!- Gritó Kenta y tomó su lanzador.

De pronto se comenzaron a ver ondas de sonido, un centauro, arena, fuego y un dragón por todas el área y sus alrededores.

* * *

><p>-¡Rocío!- Tsubasa estaba gritando el nombre de su novia para llamar su atención, y esquivaba sus ataques de agresión física. Lo cual no tardo para que surtiera efecto con una patada en las costillas-. ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡No soy bolsa para practicar artes marciales!- Se comenzó a frotar las costillas, y rezaba de que no estuvieran rotas.<p>

Ella retrocedió unos pasos-. ¡Déjame en paz! ¡No sé quien diablos eres! Quiero irme con mi novio...- Gritaba la castaña y comenzó a alejarse aun más del joven de cabellos plateados.

Tsubasa comenzó a perseguirla, pero ella era muy rápida-. ¡Yo soy tu novio!- Fue lo único que pudo gritar antes de ver como ella se alejaba.

-¡No es verdad! ¡Mi novio es Julian mentiroso!

El joven de ojos ámbares miró a la nada perplejo-. ¡¿Julian?!- Preguntó con tal desesperación que parecía que se iba a terminar arrancando los cabellos-. ¡Que el responsable vaya huyendo de la ciudad porque si lo encuentro juro que le disparare directo en el corazón! ¡Así sabrá que se siente tener un corazón roto!

* * *

><p>Mientras algunos blader sufrian un corazón roto, y otros sufrian la ira de los del corazón roto o incluso el amor de una chica que no querian, Cupido se encontraba intentando que Serafina le diera una pista, un indicio, una señal, o algo que le pudiera conducir a quien le había lanzado las flechas.<p>

Ya estaba que sacaba humo de tanto pensar-. Si no fue en Rusia... ¿Dónde fue?- Le preguntaba a Serafina mientras caminaba por todo el espacio posible en estas cuatro paredes que eran la sala.

-No estoy segura, pero era una cuidad rara y tu me contaste de ella una vez.- Contestó la pequeña rubia mientras clavaba su mirada en el caminante pensador.

El pobre Cupido casi se da contra la mesa-. Mira, hermanita... Yo viajo por todo el mundo casi a diario y estoy seguro de que he hablando de mi trabajo contigo desde que naciste. En otras palabras: tenemos todo el mundo de posibilidades. Y como no quiero que nadie salga herido... ¡Por favor debes decirme donde lanzaste las flechas!- Le rogó de rodillas y con una cara suplicante, y con un toque de desesperación.

-Mmmmm...- Ese era el sonido que nadie queria escuchar de un/a pequeño/a, y era peor ya que se llevó su dedo a la barbilla-. No recuerdo donde...

El joven miró al techo, llevándose las manos contra la cara-. ¡¿Por qué no le deje las flechas al conejo de pascua?! Ah cierto... Las rompió la ultima vez.

* * *

><p>Por otra parte, fuera de la WBBA para ser exacto, se encontraban Ginga y Yuki, el segundo estaba huyendo por su vida, ya que si el joven de cabellos rojos le atrapaba era seguro que iba a quedar desfigurado.<p>

Ginga estaba que echaba fuego-. ¡Dime desde cuando pretendías robarme a mi novia!- Exigió una respuesta. Intentó atrapar al castaño con lentes pero no tuvo éxito.

-¡Señor Ginga! ¡Le vuelvo a repetir que no se de que me está hablando!- Gritó un cansado y asustado Yuki, sin mencionar que cuando vio a Ginga el asesino solo apunto a decir algo más-. ¡Auxilio!

-¡Si eres inocente dejaras de huir! ¡Ya que no tendrías que huir de algo si no hiciste nada!

-¡Pero señor Ginga! ¡He comenzado a correr porque usted me empezó a amenazar! ¡Se que si me detengo no viviré para contarlo!- Los gritos del castaño más sus ojos cristalinos que amenazaban con comenzar el llanto, hacían agitarlo.

-¡¿Yuki?! ¡Amorcito! ¡¿Dónde estás?!- Aquella era una voz muy conocida para ambos jóvenes, más que nada era la sentencia de muerte de Yuki-. ¡¿Ese rarito dejó de seguirte?!- Se corrige lo anterior, ahora si iba a ser la sentencia de muerte de Yuki y el comienzo de Ginga en la profesión de asesino serial sin sentido común.

-¡Más te vale regresar aquí y pelear como hombre! ¡¿Me escuchaste traidor?!

-¡Moriré! ¡Y este día es el peor de toda mi vida!

* * *

><p>"Bien Tsubasa, concéntrate. ¿Qué fue lo que hice antes de que ella comenzara a estar así?" pensó el de cabellos plateados mientras caminaba por toda la WBBA, con un teléfono en la mano. "¿Se habrá enojado porque no le dije 'Feliz día de los enamorados'? No... A ella le da igual las fechas de estas cosas como los aniversarios de los meses..." suspiró y miró el teléfono-. Otra vez.- Volvió a marcar el numero al que ya había llamado varias veces y en su rostro se distinguía el enfado. "Maldito tono de marcar"-. ¡Hola Julian! Ya sé que este es el décimo sexto mensaje que te dejo, pero es que realmente necesito que me contestes: ¡¿qué diablos le hiciste a mi novia para que crea que es tu novia?!- Si el rubio no le contestaba las llamadas seguramente el joven de ojos ámbares iba a terminar viajando a Italia para encontrarlo y descuartizarlo. Volvió a cortar y miró por la puerta de entrada.<p>

Por ahí aparecieron Kyoya y Ryuga, ambos seguidos por unos policías. Los policías se dirigieron a la recepcionista y ella llamó a Ryusei, el cual no tardó en llegar y hablar con soltaron a los dos jóvenes, los que al parecer estaban esposados.

-Ya era hora.- Dijo el joven de cabellos verdes. Al igual que Ryuga estaba masajeando las muñecas que anteriormente habrían sufrido por causa de las esposas de hierro, las cuales eran muy pequeñas.

-¿Qué estupidez hicieron ustedes dos para que la policía los arrestara?- Preguntó Tsubasa, pero le sonó el celular, fue un sonido como el de un silbido, lo que significaba que le había llegado un mensaje. Mientras lo leía su cara era la ira y la rabia en persona, casi parecía que Dark Tsubasa regresaría. Volvió a llamar al numeró anterior, en pocas palabras a Julian. Y por lo visto esa vez le había atendido-. ¡¿Cómo es eso de que has estado hablando con ella?! ¡¿Desde cuando se hablan?! ¡Habla cobarde!- Tsubasa apretaba cada vez más fuerte el celular-. ¡¿Cómo que le coqueteaste?! ¡Si te pongo las manos encima juro que te matare sin piedad!- Con cada grito era más que probable que Dark Tsubasa regresaría-. ¡¿Qué hiciste que cuando la viste en la fiesta de la WBBA?!- Y... así Tsubasa rompió el celular a causa de la rabia.

Ryuga y Kyoya cruzaron miradas y luego las posaron en el joven que logró destruir su celular-. ¿Qué te pasó?- Por mucho que Kyoya lo intentase disimular, sabía que su interés saldría a la luz.

-¡El imbécil de Julian me robó a mi novia!

* * *

><p>Mientras que en la Tierra los bladers continuaban con los celos a flor de piel, el pobre de Cupido aun intentaba que la pequeña de su hermanita Serafina recordara algo. Habían intentado con todo: dibujos, gráficas, fotografías, maquetas que misteriosamente aparecieron en casa de Cupido... pero aun así la rubia no lograba recordar nada.<p>

El castaño ya tenía una cosa clara: su hermanita había lanzado las flechas al azar.

¿Por qué no se las había encargado a Santa Claus? La razón era que estaba muy ocupado con los preparativos para navidad, aunque faltase mucho, y de paso peleaba con el conejo de pascua, como ya era su costumbre del día a día. Tan había tenido la opción de dárselo a Cronos pero la ultima vez las flechas terminaron viajando por el tiempo, es más aun le faltaba aparecer una flecha. La mejor de las opciones seguía siendo el hada de los dientes... pero una de las flechas que Cronos debió cuidar el año pasado fue a parar hace dos meses en Jack Frost, lo que hizo que desde ese día el hada de los dientes debiera escapar de él. Y ahora que se mencionó a Jack, el habría sido una opción bastante buena, si no fuera irresponsable y no estuviera bajo el efecto de las flechas.

A la pequeña se le iluminó la cara-. ¡Hermano! ¡Ya recordé!- Exclamó la rubia que irradiaba alegría-. Tu un dia me hablaste de que tardaste mucho en juntar a un blader que era muy distraído y a una mecánica muy tierna, pero que si se enoja da más terror que nadie. Es más... ¡Un día recuerdo que te quejaste de que ese chico era un caso perdido peor que Juack Frost!- Recordó las pequeña.

Ese era el dato más concreto que le podía haber dado la pequeña Serafina. En la Tierra solo había una persona más perdida para el amor que el torpe de Jack, y ese era Ginga Hagane.

-Y entonces las flechas fueron a parar a Metal City... pero...- Cupido empezó a pensar y miró a la pequeña-. ¡Serafina! Tarde al rededor de tres años, larguísimos, en juntar a ese chico con su verdadero amor.- Comenzó a creer que su trabajo se iba a ir por el caño-. ¿Por que la flecha fue a parar a Madoka?

-Es que le iba a lanzar las flechas a dos chicos que estaban ahí y no se soportaban, pero me distraje con el vestido de Madoka, es que... ¡era tan lindo! ¡Era rosadito con unos detalles tan hermosos y delicados que si lo vieras te encantaría! Y por eso fue que me distraje... olvide que tenia el arco y flecha y... cuando lo solté la flecha dio en su espalda.- Le respondió Serafina con algo de pena y culpa, pero con una tierna sonrisa que derretiría a cualquier persona.

El encargado de repartir amor por el mundo soltó un enorme suspiro, el sabía que su hermanita podrá ser un ángel más adorable que nada, pero hay días en los que era un ser más ingenuo que nadie nunca ha de ver. Aunque... ¿quién podría culparla? La pequeña apenas tenía 230 años-. Tenemos que ir allá, yo para resolver lo que ocasionaron las flechas, y tu porque no voy a dejarte sola otra vez...- Suspiró y miró a la menor.

-¡Si!

Definitivamente este no era el día de Cupido.

* * *

><p>-Haber si entiendo...- Tsubasa ya se encontraba más calmado y miraba fijamente a Kyoya-. ¿Hikaru te dejó como si nada y fue corriendo a los brazos de Masamune?<p>

El rey de las bestias gruñó-. Si, pero al menos patie el bote de basura donde estaba escondido y fue rodando hasta la calle.- Sintió la mirada de Tsubasa sorprendido-. Cálmate, no esta muerto, el desgraciado tiene más suerte que nadie, ningún automóvil lo atropelló.- En su mente pasaban imágenes de Masamune siendo atropellado por un camión de carga.

-Al menos tu te has desquitado un poco, ese maldito de King se me volvió a escapar.- El emperador dragón estaba que sacaba fuego-. ¡Lo peor es que Valentina sigue recorriendo la ciudad con la esperanza de encontrarlo!

La conversación continuó un poco más antes de que cierto joven de cabellos rojos hizo su aparición, y por lo visto había corrido mucho más que su limite. Los que le veían desde fuera seguramente creyeron que el chico tenía asma-. ¿No han visto... a Yuki... por aquí? ¿O... a Madoka?- Preguntó el joven, por lo visto apenas estaba respirando-. Mejor... díganme donde esta ese maldito shota... y traidor.

-No tenemos idea de donde pueda estar.- Tsubasa le miró con algo de preocupación y curiosidad a la vez. Pero siendo razonables ¿quién no estaría así con solo ver a Ginga en aquel estado?-. ¿Nos dirás que fue lo que te pasó?

Ginga les contó toda la historia de lo que le había pasado en este extraño San Valentin, los tres chicos se sorprendieron de que le sucediera casi lo mismo que a ellos, y aun más de que no lograra atrapar a Yuki. Claramente había algo que no andaba bien... Se pusieron a pensar pero de repente llegaron dos pequeños con una cara de furia mirándose el uno al otro. Por lo visto Kenta y Yu parecían querer matarse el uno al otro, pero al mismo tiempo estaban huyendo de algo o mas bien de alguien, de dos niñas lindas llamadas Seira y Sarah para ser más exactos. Un rato después de separarlos comenzaron a hablar entre ellos y... todo coincidía. Algo no estaba nada bien.

Pero antes de que los pequeños volvieran a discutir sobre que el otro embrujo a su novia, antes de que Ryuga, Ginga y Kyoya volvieran a ir tras sus victimas de futuros asesinatos, y antes de que Tsubasa intentara volver a su guerra por teléfono con Julian, eso si es que alguien le prestaba el celular... Se escucharon unos gritos no tan distantes, parecían que se estaban aproximando cada vez más.

-¡Por el amor universal! ¡Serafina no me dejas ver nada!

-¡Wiiiiii~!

-¡No me tapes los ojos!- Cupido logró quitar las manos de la pequeña de sus ojos, pero lo que vio fue un edificio en el cual entraría rompiendo la puerta de cristal-. ¡Cuidado!

Para la suerte del encargado del amor, Tsubasa abrió la puerta y entró sin chocarse contra la puerta, pero terminó chocando contra la pared. Cuando logró dejar de ver estrellas flotando al rededor de su cabeza, se puso de pie y ayudo a Serafina a levantarse.

Los jóvenes miraron detenidamente al chico, estaba usando un vestido blanco, tenia un arco y flecha... ¿acaso él era...?

-¿Quién eres?- Preguntó Kenta sin la más mínima idea de que a quien tenía frente a él era nada más ni nada menos que el responsable de todo lo ocurrido.

-Lo siento oficial... ¡Pero esta pared salió de la nada!- Gritó, y miró en todas direcciones. El pobre Cupido estaba hecho un manojo de nervios. Al recobrar un poco el sentido común, supo que había llegado al lugar donde sus salvadores estaban, y donde posiblemente sus amigos encontrarían su cadáver, eso si es que no le molían los huesos para hacerlos polvo-. Bueno... yo...

Kyoya gruñó con enfado-. ¿Eres quién?- La paciencia ya no estaba dentro de Kyoya Tategami-. Y ¡¿Por qué usas esa ropa de afeminado?!

-Mi nombre... es...

-¡Él es mi hermano Cupido! ¡Y yo me llamo Serafina!- Les presentó animadamente la pequeña rubia-. Estamos aquí porque por culpa de mi hermano que dejó sus flechas tiradas en casa, y de que estaba distraída con el vestido de Madoka, hicimos que sus novias los dejaran por otros chicos, que la verdad no entiendo por qué ellos.- Comentó sin saber que eso había sentenciado a muerte a su hermano mayor.

El lugar se tornó aterrador, las miradas se clavaban en Cupido, y parecía que nada iba a terminar bien-. ¿Hicimos...?- El castaño miró a su hermanita y luego a sus posibles asesino. "Como me lamento de no haberle dado las flechas al conejo de pascua..." pensó antes de comenzar a ver como los pasos de los bladers se iban haciendo más duros y pesados cada vez que daban un paso al frente.

-¡Ah! ¡También hicimos que por accidente ellas se olvidaran de ustedes por completo~ Y si no les lanzamos una flecha negra antes del atardecer nunca volverán a recordar ni querer como amigos. Hasta creo que jamás volverán a amar.- Terminó Serafina logrando que los jóvenes se acercaran más a su hermano. Ella sonrió mientras él estaba más aterrado que nunca en toda su vida.

* * *

><p>Tras la suplicas de Cupido, y de explicar que fue Serafina quien lanzó las flechas... Y de paso que Cupido se enojó con Kyoya porque al parecer su hermanita se había 'encariñado' demasiado con él, le dejaron conservar su muy preciada vida. Sin mencionar que sin Cupido seria Serafina quien estaría a cargo de esparcir el amor en el mundo y eso no sería lo más conveniente por el momento.<p>

El castaño, aparentemente afeminado, les explicó que debían encontrar la forma de atraerlas para que él pudiera disparar las flechas.

-Muy bien chicos.- Dijo Yu para llamar la atención de todos-. Que comience la operación 'a salvar nuestras vidas amorosas'.

Y así comenzó todo: Yu y Kenta tenían al otro como carnada para sus novias; Ryuga y Kyoya fueron en busca de las suyas, que seguramente estaban escondidos en un lugar donde su peste a hamburguesas no iba a ser reconocida; Ginga fue en dirección al observatorio, ya que ahí estaba lleno de guardias por lo que si él lo hubiera encontrado le hubieran arrestado o algo peor; y Tsubasa como no podía ir a Italia y regresar con Julian antes del atardecer tuvo que disfrazarse de Julian.

Todos tenían en claro que debían llevar a las chicas a la WBBA para que Cupido, quien se quedaría allí con Serafina, les disparase apenas las viera.

* * *

><p>Ryuga y Kyoya habían encontrado finalmente al par de arrogantes en un local de hamburguesas y se los llevaron a rastras a la WBBA. Al llegar notaron que de dos direcciones diferentes aparecieron las chicas corriendo a toda velocidad. Valentina empujó a Ryuga y comenzó a abrazar a King, dejando a un joven de cabellos blancos en el suelo y con una mueca de enfado. Por otra parte, Kyoya había terminado sobre un automóvil, mientras veía como Hikaru abrazaba con fuerza a Masamune y no le soltaba.<p>

Cupido hizo su aparición y le lanzó las flechas a las chicas, y estas cuando regresaron a la normalidad y vieron a sus novios como 'pobres victimas de un ataque' fueron corriendo con ellos. Y de paso cabe decir que los otros dos salieron disparados lejos de ahí, ya no querían volver a ver nada más sobre el amor en un buen tiempo.

En ese momento Tsubasa sale de la WBBA, pero estaba disfrazado de Julian. Un joven de cabellos verdes y otro de cabellos blancos le miraron como intentando descifrar que estaba intentando hacer, en ese momento llega un castaña que se lanza sobre el chico disfrazado. Cupido aprovechó y disparó la flecha. Miró a su novio disfrazado y comenzó a reírse... ¿Y quién no lo haría si viera a Tsubasa disfrazado de Julian?

Kenta y Yu llegaron corriendo por sus vidas, y por solo-ellos-sabrán cubiertos de helado. Ambos pequeños se ocultaron detrás de Tsubasa, alias el Julian japones. Llegaron dos pequeñas y cuido les disparó a ambas.

Las cinco chicas aun no sabían que había pasado pero estaban felices de estar al lado de sus novios.

Pero... Ginga no llegaba...

* * *

><p>Un joven de cabellos rojos estaba corriendo mientras arrastraba a Yuki por toda la ciudad, mientras que era seguido por una chica furiosa por no tener lo que quería, o en este caso a quien quería. Madoka corría a toda velocidad detrás de Ginga. Por otro lado~ Yuki estaba inconsciente y con toda la ropa llena de tierra. ¿Qué les había pasado?<p>

Con todo el dolor del mundo, o más bien finalmente se desquito, Ginga lanzó a Yuki a la puerta de la WBBA y él se escondió detrás de las chicas, que por una extraña razón no le temían a la Madoka furiosa.

Cupido lanzó la ultima flecha.

El atardecer se puso.

-¿Funcionó?- Ginga ya estaba muerto de nervios... y eso no funcionaba...

* * *

><p>Cupido ya estaba feliz en su cama, Serafina dormía y él solo pensaba en que este día estaba acabando. Sonrió al pensar en lo que escucho al ver a todas las chicas enterarse de lo ocurrido. "Valentina y Hikaru sintieron nauseas repentinas, Sarah comenzó a abrazar a Kenta pidiendo perdón, Seira le prometió a Yu un helado para compensarle, Rocio explicándole a Tsubasa que ella no tenía la culpa de que Julian la haya abrazado la ultima vez que se habían visto y que tenía derecho en estar hablando con amigos, y por ultimo Madoka disculpándose con Yuki y besando a Ginga. La verdad este fue un San Valentin muy atareado pero vale la pena completamente... Ahora a descansar y a..." el sonido de su teléfono le hizo salir de sus pensamiento de 'ya todo esta bien'. Tomó el teléfono y atendió-. Hola... Quien quiera que seas ya no es hora de llamarme...- Se quedó helado con lo que aquella voz le decía-. Espera... ¡¿Serafina que?!- Se levantó y miro hacia abajo para ver la Tierra, en especial a Metal City, donde se veía que ahora eran seis chicos que él ya conocía los que estaban intentando atrapar a seis chicas que no eran sus novias, y se veía también a seis chicas con instintos asesinos-. ¡SERAFINA!<p>

¿Y que más podía pasar en un San Valentin tan peculiar?

_FIN._

* * *

><p><strong>Y gracias a Dios por permitirme terminar esto antes de que acabara el día~<strong>

**Bueno no quiero decir nada más porque sino no llego antes de las doce.**

**Los reviews son aceptado y saben que sigo viva así que obligenme a escribir más seguido.**

**Nos estamos leyendo~**

**Mata-nee**


End file.
